


Choke

by bioward



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Choking, Drabble, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioward/pseuds/bioward
Summary: Brianna indulges Aquaria





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote and it's mostly me stretching my smut writing muscles since it's been so long. It's a boring title, sue me. Not beta'd
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr http://kiheons.tumblr.com/post/175022187442/so-i-kept-getting-anons-regarding-craquaria-so-i

Aquaria dug her nails into Brianna’s forearm, kicking her legs as she struggled to breathe. Brianna had three fingers in her pussy, fucking into her at a rapid pace, while Brianna’s other hand was wrapped tightly around Aquaria’s throat. Clawing at Brianna’s arm, Aquaria tried to suck in breaths but instead found what little air she had was rapidly leaving her lungs. Her voice wouldn’t work either, completely cut off by Brianna’s iron grip.

Brianna twisted her fingers and Aquaria’s hips jerked. Distantly, she could hear the wet sounds of her cunt, something that would have normally been humiliating to hear, but all Aquaria could focus on now was trying not to pass out. Brianna was looming over her, strands of blonde falling out of her ponytail. When their eyes met Brianna smiled cruelly, looking down at Aquaria’s face, fucked out and covered in tears. Aquaria felt small and vulnerable under Brianna’s gaze and she could feel herself clenching tightly around Brianna’s fingers as Brianna stared her down. 

Lungs burning, Aquaria grabbed at Brianna weakly, trying to alleviate the pressure on her throat but Brianna seemed unimpressed, and instead squeezed tighter. Aquaria’s head was swimming and her vision was starting to blur. All of her nerves felt raw and exposed, the lack of air making her all the more aware of how hard Brianna was fucking her. Her head hurt, her lungs ached, and when Brianna’s knuckles caught on Aquaria’s entrance she wanted to scream. Everything was starting to go black when the pressure released. Gulping in large breaths, Aquaria trembled, squeezing around Brianna’s fingers, body overcome with pleasure.  Her pussy was swollen and dripping, the slick sound of her wetness being the only other noise in the room besides Aquaria breathing rapidly.  

Leaning down, Brianna kissed along Aquaria’s jaw, running her thumb over the bruises that were already beginning to form on Aquaria’s neck. “Are you okay?” She asked softly, a contrast to how hard she was fucking Aquaria. Aquaria sobbed, fresh tears running down her cheeks as she nodded, “Again, p-please Brianna. Choke me again.”   


End file.
